


Last Words Are The Weirdest Things To Think About

by Cxmill



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gintoki probably met an old god lol, Inspired by Saturn - sleeping at last, Kagura - Freeform, Shinpachi - Freeform, Shiroyasha (Gintama), Sougo - Freeform, This is sad but I’d like to say it has a soft ending, White Yaksha (Gintama), and the others are also there but Gintoki is too busy being in love lol, seriously listen to the song but with Tim Fain and you’ll get how this was born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxmill/pseuds/Cxmill
Summary: In his final moments Gintoki recalls a man he met when he was naught but a ghost, a man who despite his situation explained something to Gintoki that he could never forget.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 18





	Last Words Are The Weirdest Things To Think About

Last words were not something people usually thought about but here he was, laying on the lap of his lover and looking into beautiful blue eyes that glittered like little balls of ocean water, taken when the sun hit it just right. 

He could hear shouting but he didn’t care to pay attention, he was ready for this death, after years and years of killing and slaughtering, desperate to protect his soul he was finally ready to take his death with grace.

He remembered a man, not someone he particularly knew well, or someone he could’ve been bothered to get to know because when they met the Shiroyasha had been placed to rest and all that was left was the white Yaksha, a ghost of its former glory. The man had been dying, a terminal illness. The Yaksha had broken into the hut, believing it to be abandoned but one could imagine his spark of surprise when he saw a skeletal body laying in a ratty old futon on the broken tatami mats.

The man turned to face him and broke out into the largest, warmest smile the Yaksha had received since Shouyo all those years ago in that old dojo. The Yaksha stilled and choked on a sob as the man whispered out a 

_ welcome home. _

The Yaksha recognised death, he could see it in the man’s eyes. He walked towards him and sat down beside the futon, taking the man’s hand in his own and then he started speaking. 

What the man told him it- it was like nothing he had ever heard before. The man spoke of the stars in ways he had never heard before, he seemed to explain the infinite. He told the Yaksha about how rare and beautiful it truly is that they existed and the Yaksha knew deep down he was not truly living, he was not truly existing and he felt guilty. Guilty because he wasn’t remembering it all, it was like the words were slipping through cracks in his head and as he pounced up to try and find a pen the man had gripped his wrists lightly.

The man taught Gintoki about the courage of stars, how they existed in a universe so large and unattainable to the Yaksha. He taught Gintoki about how light carries on even after death, he had just gripped the Yaksha’s hand as the ghost cried, finally let it out for Shouyou and the old man just simply smiled.

Gintoki begged him to say it all again, he wanted to write it down but he couldn’t find a pen. He was so sure now, now that he was laying in Hijikata’s lap, that he would give anything,  _ anything,  _ to hear him say it all again. He would give absolutely anything just to hear that old man say that the universe was made just to be seen by his eyes all over again. 

So, as he took in short gasping breaths, Gintoki squeezed the hand that held his fingers to Hijikata’s cheek. He looked up into those beautiful blue eyes and cracked a small smile as he breathlessly told the man and those who were slowly surrounding them of the courage of stars. He told them of how light carries on endlessly, even after death.

He’d try and try again to explain the infinite and how rare and beautiful it was to even exist. How rare and beautiful it truly was that they exist. Whether the tears that he numbly felt hit his cheeks and run down into his ears were his own or somebody else’s he just looked up at the sky and the glittering endlessness of the universe before he felt the pain finally subside.

And with a last, short breath Gintoki felt his eyes droop shut.


End file.
